


О рождественских чудесах

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Новогодняя драббло-открытка





	О рождественских чудесах

[](https://imgur.com/HcXq6NQ)

– Когда ты в последний раз видел мисс Уизли?

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и, отложив в сторону запутавшуюся (каким образом это происходит?!) за год хранения рождественскую гирлянду, настороженно взглянул на Северуса. Но нет, не похоже, что над ним насмехаются – напротив, вальяжно развалившийся в кресле у окна, профессор выглядел совершенно расслабленным и по-домашнему уютным. 

– Д-давно, – наконец выдавил Гарри. – Ты и сам знаешь, когда.

Это знал не только Северус. Это знали все. И под словом «все» подразумеваются не только друзья и знакомые Гарри. «Все» – это все читатели журнала «Ведьмин досуг», в июньском номере которого было опубликовано интервью с бывшей невестой главного героя магической Британии. 

Никому бы не понравилось быть брошенным – это само собой. Никому бы не понравилось, когда тебя променяли на другого…

«Не на кого-нибудь, Гарри, а на мерзкого сальноволосого ублюдка! На отвратительного носатого старика!» – крики Джинни до сих пор стояли у Гарри в ушах, а раскрасневшееся и перекошенное от ярости веснушчатое личико, казалось, навсегда вплавилось в подсознание. 

Но Гарри стерпел крики и обвинения, стерпел слёзы, он понимал её обиду, он хотел только одного: дождаться, пока девушка успокоится, и поговорить с ней снова, попытаться объясниться. В конце концов, кому, как не ей, понимать, что такое настоящее чувство, долго остававшееся безответным? Но на следующее утро, незнакомая птица очередного анонимного «доброжелателя» принесла ему журнал, а там… сказка с подробностями. Поттер не успел дочитать статью до конца, и кто знает, что бы он выкинул, если бы Северус вовремя не отобрал у него эту мерзость и не увёз его из Лондона на пару недель. 

– Разве ты не хотел с ней объясниться? – словно бы прочитав его мысли, поинтересовался Снейп, поднимаясь из кресла и упираясь ладонями в подоконник. – К тому же опять снег пошёл, – совсем некстати добавил он. 

– Ты же сам слышал, что сказал Рон! Она не настроена на дискуссию. Тем более, после всего того, что она с нами сделала…

– Она просто поторопила события, не так ли? – Северус оглянулся через плечо, и краешек его губ дрогнул. 

У Гарри потеплело на душе. Может, ему и впрямь стоит ещё раз попробовать поговорить с Джинни? Разлад с подругой детства вот уже полгода прижимал его к земле. Одному Мерлину известно, как тяжело таскать на себе этот груз. А если взять и поехать завтра в Нору, как в детстве?.. В конце концов, разве чудесам не полагается случаться в Рождество?

Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Поттер кивнул. Снейп как всегда прав. Время пришло. 

– Иди сюда, – позвал его Северус, и приподнял руку, приглашая партнера прижаться к своему боку.

С готовностью поднявшись на ноги, Гарри подошёл к окну и замер как вкопанный: на узкой улочке прямо напротив их окон на глазах превращалась в сугроб до боли знакомая компания: Рон, Гермиона, Луна и… Джинни.

Заметивший его появление первым, Рон ткнул сестру в бок, и девушка, сунув руку под широкое пальто, извлекала оттуда свёрнутый в трубочку лист, оказавшийся плакатом – самым простым, рукописным и, судя по тому, что краска с него уже начала стекать, даже не зачарованным.

«Прости».

Всего одно слово, но в ее ясных светло-карих глазах было написано всё остальное. И в это мгновение Гарри понял, что уже простил её. Давно простил. А может, никогда не обижался по-настоящему.

Уже отойдя от окна, чтобы открыть дверь, Гарри ещё раз оглянулся, стараясь навсегда запечатлеть эту картину в своей памяти, и в этот момент заметил, как Гермиона кивнула Северусу, а Северус молча кивнул в ответ. 

Спланировали! Как всегда, всё за его спиной. Но это не расстроило Гарри ни на мгновение, ведь взгляд Джинни был неподдельным, а рождественское чудо не перестает быть чудом, даже если его приготовили заранее.


End file.
